Resident Evil The Spreading Virus
by tagwis07
Summary: James Brown is new and he has to investigate a zombie infected ship biggest in history he has to find the last surviver Kevin Samuels. Great action packed story great for any boy/man and all of the blood and gore left in!


**RESIDENT EVIL**

**THE SPREADING VIRUS**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning **

**James had just arrived at the cruise it was a massive ship that had only just been sailing. In fact it was the biggest ship in history it was bigger than titanic. James Brown had been sent to find the man named Kevin Samuels, because a massive virus had spread across the whole ship turning them into cannibal zombies. The ship was huge full of zombies but Kevin Samuels was the last survivor. This disease was worse then the T virus. It was called the SURGE. It completely takes over your brain and forces you to eat other people. You suddenly become aggressive to everyone that comes near you unless they are a zombie. So James had to go and check it out. He parachuted down onto the ship from a helicopter. As he landed he got out his modified pistol and put a silencer on it. What he managed to do was make it so that the pistol shot like a machine gun.**

**He crawled along the side part of the ship so that the zombies wouldn't see him through the windows. Suddenly there was a massive SMASH as a zombie went flying through the window, over James and into the ocean. James could here heavy breathing in the room so he lay on his stomach so he couldn't be seen. He saw a face look straight ahead through the window above him. It was pail and scary. It turned its head and James saw that his whole cheek was raw and bloody. It leaned back in and James continued on crawling across the ship. James was just getting to the end of the ship when he heard a noise behind him. He saw the zombie climbing out of the window and it spotted him. It ran full pelt at him making a kind of screeching noise. James moved out the way and tripped him so that the zombie whacked its head on the railing. It got up and a trickle of dark red blood dripped down his for head. Its eyes widened and it screamed, James ducked down and grabbed his ears. The sound made him go death for a second. It ran at him again and this time started swinging its arms trying to punch him. He dived side ways and smashed through the window and into the room. He got up and pulled a bit of glass out of his arm. **

**Then he grabbed out his pistol and started shooting the zombie through the window as it climbed in. He shot the zombies head and it blew up, And to his horror tiny little bugs climbed out of his neck and crawled towards him. He screamed and leant against the wall. They started to crawl up him towards his face. He wacked them and shook around but they just kept coming back to him. As he was shaking about in fear he noticed that a massive bug with wings broke out of the zombie's neck. It flew up and opened out its legs. It was red and had yellow eyes. It made a high pitched screech and blew up, needles cam flying out of it every where and James dived and got one stuck in his leg.**

"**Ugh" he screamed. It was stuck in his leg and there was a massive gash in his leg. As he was on the floor the bugs came crawling towards him. He started to shoot at them and it scared them off. He pulled out the spike and crawled to a cupboard. There were not any first aid kits or anything. So he crawled to another cupboard. He found a first aid kit and rapped a bandage round his leg. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming into the room. He couldn't stand up or anything his leg was completely paralyzed. He looked around for something that could help him. Then he remembered he had a grapple gun, he got it out and shot through the glass window and swung through the window and over it so that he was outside standing on the frame of the window. He held his breath and balanced. He felt wobbly and his injured leg was going to collapse. He bit his lip to stop himself from shouting. A drop of blood dripped from his leg and hit the floor. The zombies screeched immediately and ran to the drop of blood, and started sniffing it. James couldn't hold himself up any longer and dropped onto the zombies. They hit him full pelt onto the floor and ran to bite him. He punched one in the face to stop it from biting him. The next one that came to him tried to scratch his neck so he spun on his head and did a double kick, but landed on his bad leg.**

"**UUUUUGH," He shouted clenching his leg. Suddenly one came running at him so he rolled further away while he got out his grapple gun. Then he shot right through the zombie and into the wall. Then he yanked on the rope and it ripped more of the zombies' chest. It screamed in pain and started whacking its head on the wall. Another zombie came running at him and kicked him. It was such a powerful kick that he actually flew. Luckily he was still grappled to the wall and just swung round the corner, as he swung he could here the high pitched screeching of the zombie. He leant against the wall and leant round the corner and started shooting the zombies with his machine pistol. The screeched and died.**

"**Man I bet Kevin aint alive after being beaten by these zombies," said James ", still better try and find him though."**

**He dragged himself along to the edge of the ship. He called up for back up.**

"**Hey I need some sort of venom healer," he said ", I got a huge gash in my leg from a red insect. It is quite a big gash so be quick."**

**After about half an hour a helicopter flew to the ship and a syringe dropped onto James' lap. The driver gave him thumbs up as he flew past. James' took the syringe. He jabbed it right in the wound and screamed in pain. He pulled his self together and pushed al the medicine into his leg which stung. For a little while his leg bled. He fainted and everything went black. **

**Chapter 2 the Chemical**

**James woke up and the light of the sun made him squint. He looked at his leg and to his shock the blood had gone a yellowy orange. He tried to get up and didn't feel a thing. As he was walking off there was a huge jolt of pain in his leg. He clenched it and closed his eyes, he fell to the floor. His eyes suddenly turned purple and he felt angry. Everything from his view was black and white. He ran along and his leg stopped hurting. He went inside the room and ran down a few steps. He heard a screech as one of the zombies ran at him. From his view it was a red colour. He thought maybe the medicine had gone wrong and he was infected. That worried him. As the zombie swung to scratch him he ducked and punched the zombies' knee. It cracked backwards and the zombie screeched and started grabbing its head. That meant the medicine had made him stronger. He ran through a corridor looking for anything red (an enemy). He turned a corner and to his shock ended up with a fist in his face. The zombie was just about to stamp on his head but James grabbed its foot. He held it tight on the floor and tried to push it back up. Next to his head was a piece of pipe. He grabbed it and swung it at the zombie's ribs which cracked them instantly. He got up and continued to run through the dark corridor.**

**Chapter 3 The confusing Corridors **

**After a while of fighting and running James' steps slowed down and his eyes adjusted to normal.**

"**Damn it!" he shouted ", right when I was almost there."**

**His headset started ringing so he answered.**

**James: Hi what was that all about?**

**Captain: Hey, we thought you'd like it, more are being sent to you now**

**James: What syringes?**

**Captain: Yes**

**James: NO NO NO IM INSIDE**

**Captain: Oh, ugh hang on a sec...... I'm sorry they have already bee sent off.**

**James: But I can't find my way out of here and when they drop them they will just smash on the floor. Or even worse a zombie could grab it.**

**Captain: WELL RUN NOW!!!**

**James: Okay I'm running through the corridors now track me on your pc.**

**Captain: ...... Ugh, found you**

**James: Left or Right?**

**Captain: go straight ahead and take a left turn, okay now dodge all of the zombies and go straight ahead, now bash open that locked door and take a right. Okay now take a left and flick the switch on the way it should open the door in front of you. Okay now keep going forward to the exit.**

**James finally made it to the decks and saw 5 syringes falling. He dived and grabbed them.**

**Chapter 4 The deadly screach**

**James jabbed a syringe into him first thing.**

"**Great I'm back" he shouted ", he smashed right through the floor and landed on the 7****th**** floor. Kevin was on the 1****st**** floor. James was just about to smash again but got grabbed by a zombie. He flipped it over his back and smashed to the 6****th**** floor. He got another call.**

**Captain: Hey stop smashing the floor it will waste your energy.**

**James: okay, okay...**

**James ran through a room and stopped in shock. People were spread across the table with trails of blood. Scratches were on the walls. He continued to run and heard a massive screech which shook the room. He pulled himself together and continued to run. The whole boat suddenly tilted as the creature screeched again. It screeched one more time and the boat tipped over and James was standing on the wall, and water burst through the windows. A massive arm punched through the window and James jumped back. It was a scratched up pale arm. James' Knifed at it and there was another screech and James' ran as a whole wave of water came up behind him. He ran and ran and jumped inside and old closet and shut the door. From such and impact James, wacked his head on the side of the closet and got knocked out.**

**Chapter 5 the Exit**

**James woke up and opened the closet, He was floating along in the ship. There was one of those hideous screeches again which shook the water and pushed the closet further through the water came flying into a room. There sharp railings pointing through the ground and he and the closet were about to land in them. He quickly closed the closet door and stepped to the back of it. As the closet landed on the spikes the sharp rails came through and were only just missing him. He thought for a second about how he could escape. Then he got out his grapple gun and shot through the back of the closet hopping he would get pulled somewhere safe. As he came flying through the air he saw a great, big ugly creature, and his grapple had hit its mouth. It screeched as he came flying into its throat. He landed on an organ that he had never seen before. The creature's insides were like a massive room. He could feel it running and saw its muscles tightening. He could here massive crashes which shook the whole place. He got out his machine pistol and shot right through the back of the creature, it screeched. As he was climbing out he saw the creature properly and saw a man crying. It looked as if the creature were about to kill him.**

"**Name please" ,asked James**

"**Kevin Samuels." He said**

"**I have been looking for you, your family have been worried sick about you follow me your gonna be fine"**

**The Kevin smiled and followed him. There was banging against a door.**

"**Okay, now Kevin what I'm about to do might not look right but I will be back to normal afterwoulds so stay calm your safe" said James.**

**James jabbed all five syringes into him at once. His eyes went completely red and his anger rose completely. He bashed the door open and the zombies went flying. He grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him and they ran full speed through some corridors. He called the captain as he was running.**

**James: Get the helicopter ready I'm gonna jump**

**Captain: OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GOT KEVIN, Ugh oh... okay the helicopter is on its way I can see you on the radar keep going.**

**James: got it**

**Captain: Don't stop running or even slow down you need all the power to bash through the wall.**

**James: Got it.**

**James was nearly there, a window burst open and water came splashing in. He picked up Kevin Jumped, Rolled and dived at the wall. There was a crash and he came flying in the air. The helicopter was no where to be seen. He grappled a pole and started swinging around it to save some time. Kevin was crying in fright.**

"**Don't worry," shouted James**

**The helicopter flew towards him and as he jumped of the boat, it was so near to sinking that that the grapple ripped it all down. He hung on to the helicopter holding on to Kevin as a massive wave crashed over them.**

**Chapter 6 The final objective**

**The wave kind of tilted the helicopter and it was going out of control. James let Kevin on and asked for more syringes. He quickly Stabbed 20 into him and felt his shirt ripped as he grew in size and strength. Then he just held the helicopter in one hand and tried to make it. A massive chunk of brick came flying at him and he sprung off it to get higher. A spiky rail spun at him so he swung on it and got double the height. Then he felt so high. A plane drove past him and then he noticed how high he really was. He fell back down and landed on a brick in the middle of the wave. He looked inside the helicopter and the passengers were scared but still alive. He sprung off of the brick and started flying full speed towards Racoon city. All because of that massive boat crash the whole of racoon city was going to crash. He had to save Racoon city. He jumped towards it and landed on a abandoned Building. Then he grabbed 40 more syringes out of the helicopter and jabbed them in him one after the other. He grew so big and strong his skin ripped. He ripped the building out of the ground and held it in front of him. The wave Crashed right into the building and he tried to hold it back. He got pushed through racoon city and the wave got past the building. He lost the helicopter and was being dragged away. He had to save Kevin and the Helicopter driver. He dived under the water and started to swim. He swam past a whole load of bodies until he found the helicopter Kevin was trying to breath but he just sucked in water. James grabbed both of them and brought them to the top. They laid on a floating wall and gasped for air. That was it, the mission was complete. All they had to do now was wait for backup.**

**The End for Now...**


End file.
